The Mark of Merlin
by Kakole
Summary: Post OOTP, Harry finds out about his heritage by mistake, and gets sent to another realm until he can learn skills that will help him in the war. HOC, read the firt few chps. Please RR.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended  
  
I only own the plot and some characters; I don't own Harry and co.  
  
The Mark of Merlin  
  
By: Kakole  
  
Chapter One: Our History  
  
In days past, there were two planes, or dimensions, that were connected by a rift. One world contained all magical creatures and beings, while the other had the equivalent beings and creatures but the only difference was that they were not magical. Both lands lived and thrived on commerce and the amicable ties between them and passage through the rift was easy and a quite common occurrence. However, this all changed when some thieves escaped capture by going to one of the planes many plush forests to hide out for a while. The people of the second land soon learned of the thieves transgressions, but decided to wait until they resurfaced instead of sending out a search party. When that day came, there was much bloodshed because the thieves were well trained in the art of guerilla warfare. Aside from that fact, the people from the second dimension weren't used to any forms of hostility and aggression.  
  
In the following years, a small civil war broke out on Earth, there were many factions that fought for several different reasons. However, the winner of the war, Caligula, was a greedy warlord that was fascinated with killing and even more consumed by his greed. In time the relationship between the realms faltered and commerce came to a screeching halt. Within a few years, there was such strong resentment and dislike between the two realms that they cut off all ties, but decided to keep the rift open for anyone who wanted pass. This new compromise lasted for over two decades before the Earth Realm had another leader that was driven by conquest. This time the target was the newly named Lodos Realm. The ruler, Maligan, amassed a secret but huge army. If it hadn't been for an exiled merchant soldier, the people of Lodos wouldn't have known about the coming attack. News spread quickly though, and within a fortnight to the siege date, the King of Lodos was informed. Attredes, a kind man of Elvin, Human, and Harkonen (warrior race) was furious but he had enough time to call the Mages, Harkonen, and Elves together to defend their homeland. The casualties of battle that was named The Great Realm War (kinda cheesy, you come up with something better and I will change it, and give you credit) for both sides. The Mages were all but extinct, the Harkonen numbers had dropped drastically, and it was a very hard task to find an Elf male above the age of 150. With the amount of enmity between realms, King Attredes decided that it would be best for the rift between realms to be closed.  
  
Before Maligan could raise another army, Attredes issued a distress call to all magical beasts and beings to return to Lodos, or else they wouldn't be able to. However, many magical people and beasts decided to stay in the Earth Realm because they were born and raised there or they didn't want to leave their loved ones behind. After about a months time, Attredes performed a very rigorous and energy consuming spell that closed the rift, but in then it also closed a chapter in history and claimed his life.  
  
Many years passed in both realms, and people started to forget that the two realms had once been joined. That is until one of the greatest scholars, mages of Lodos found the texts in a library. That mans' name was Merlin. For a time, he looked upon the texts as pure childish lore, but then after finding some supporting material, the Earth Realm became his life's work. After much study and innumerous amount of hours he finally came up with a way to traverse the gap without giving his life. Merlin created an enchanted amulet that would help him get to the Earth Realm. After three years of exhaustive charm and enchantment work, he finally finished it.  
  
After finishing the amulet he shared his accomplishment with his apprentices, whom were just as anxious to see the other realm. With great excitement, the band of explorers left their home. They left their families and friends in search of adventure and a way to once again join both worlds. In a spectacular show of light, the group of five left there home.  
  
What awaited them was something that they would have never imagined. The once fabled Earth Realm was supposed to be more beautiful than Lodos, but it wasn't. What they found was a segregated land. They found a land where the remaining magical population hid away from the non-magical. They found several magical creatures were being hunted down for glory, turned into domesticated mutts, of persecuted out of fear. To add insult to injury, the found several small war kingdoms, in which people were enslaved and forced to work under inhumane conditions. At once, some of the members wanted to return to their homes and families, but Merlin countered their arguments by preaching that he wanted to help the misguided people and enrich their society. All of his companions agreed except his greatest supporter and wife, Morgan Le Faye. However, she remained quiet and helped her friends. Several years later Camelot was established.  
  
Thinking that their task had been completed, Morgan reasserted her claim that she wanted to return to Lodos; when she was told no by the group, she started plotting ways to get the amulet away from Merlin. Morgan cooked up several plots that eventually led to civil unrest in Camelot, which resulted in war and the ultimate destruction of the once great kingdom. Needless to say, Merlin and the others were furious with her and that ended up in a huge battle between Merlin and Morgan. Neither held back or gave consideration to their previous relationship, and the ending result was Merlin's victory, but that came at a huge cost, during the battle the amulet was broken and majority of its magic lost not to mention the fact that Morgan lost her life. The remaining friends were heartbroken by the fact that they might never see their homeland again, but they resigned themselves to the fact that they could do great things in the Earthen Realm. With this knowledge, the remaining friends split up, each taking a piece of the amulet and went off to get started. They all had the hope that if they survived long enough that the magic would restore itself and allow them to return home. However, that wasn't the case, and so they all passed away. They each had families by then, so they passed their pieces on to their descendants, with the hopes that one day their descendants would make it back home and tell their stories, but as time passed on two of the families passed away and stories were forgotten.  
  
AN: Tell me what you think of the new story (my second fic.yay what joy.lol). I know that I was supposed to send in the next chapter of Guardian of Magic, but the idea for this story kinda sidetracked my fingers and brain and I had to write. I will post chapters for both stories before Christmas. Oh, and reviews and betas are always welcome. Later  
  
Kakole 


	2. Modern History

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended  
  
I only own the plot and some characters; I don't own Harry and co.  
  
The Mark of Merlin  
  
By: Kakole  
  
Chapter Two: Modern History  
  
Through the millennia many things changed, that is everything but the initial friendship remained as strong as when they were just started. Many of the extended descendants died off, but the main line went on until a Dark Wizard by the name of Tom Riddle, or better yet Voldermort. It was now summertime and many children were rejoicing the fact that they didn't have homework, or classes to go to. They were basking in the warmth of the sun, playing in pools, working at jobs and earning some extra cash; but one of their number wasn't having a good go of it. In fact, he had never had a good summer, or a good life for that matter. His name was Harry Potter, and he was a wizard. Unlike all of the magical, he had amassed a great deal of power at a young age, and that fact drove his relatives to anger because they hated magic, and what's worse is that they hated him for having strong magic (I know that sounds kinda weird but stick with it.) In fact, Harry was currently trying to figure out which world was worse. Things in the non-magical world were difficult to put it mildly, his relatives hated him, but aside from them the lives of muggles were relatively peaceful and easy. At least with the muggles, Harry knew where he stood. Whereas in the Wizarding World things were a lot better for Harry at least, but with every good aspect there were a couple bad ones. The five years that Harry spent in the Wizarding World had not been easy. Harry discovered that his parents had been killed when he was just one year old, by the most infamous and powerful wizards in the books, Lord Voldemort, instead of dying in a car crash. Then he found out that he had escaped him, but with a souvenir of Voldemort's curse, a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Ever since Harry had gotten his letter of acceptance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he had five adventure packed years behind him, where he had encountered Voldemort once each time and come out alive. His most recent year, his fifth year, Harry had played an unwilling role in retrieving a prophecy that Voldermort wanted. Thankfully, the prophecy broke before he could get his hands on it, but the end result had been the untimely death of his godfather, Sirius Black. Harry was distraught, and he didn't want to tell his friends about the prophecy because he didn't want to place them in harms way. So, this is how Harry was spending his holidays, he was mourning. Although Harry was a hero at his school and in the wizarding world, here, at 4 Privet Drive, the Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley, his closest relatives, treated him like no more than dirt. When Harry stumbled into the house, covered in sweat, dirt and manure, he did not receive a pat on the back, nor an offering of ice cold lemonade, but a shrill cry from his aunt and a reprimand from his beefy Uncle Vernon to stop tracking dirt into the house. And Harry wished that he didn't have kin like the Dursleys. After being home for two weeks, he had an epiphany of sorts, Harry realized that Dumbledore only saw him as a weapon, that the wizarding world only saw him as a savior, and that once the prophecy was fulfilled he would either be dead or discarded. As a result, Harry wanted out; he realized that he would need a proper wizarding education in order to protect himself, but aside from that, he wasn't sure that he wanted anything to do with world that had caused him so much grief. Then after another week, the answer to his problems came in the form of a will, Sirius' will to be exact.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
Due to the fact the Peter Pettigrew was apprehended and testified that he was in fact the Potter's secret keeper, the holds on Sirius accounts have been lifted. His status as your legal guardian were also reestablished, but since he is recently deceased all his personal wealth has been transferred over to you as you were his only heir. Furthermore, following his last will, you are now a legal adult. All laws, taxes, and rights are now afforded to you. Please come to our Diagon Alley location so that we may discuss your property and stock options. We hope to do business with you in the near future, and we send our condolences for your loss.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Griphook of Diagon Alley Gringotts  
  
After reading the letter, Harry was stunned and a little depressed. Seeing the actual will would reinforce the fact that he would never get to see Sirius again until his own death, and that fact alone broke his heart further. However, Sirius was able to help Harry more than anyone else in his short life. He had freed him from the Dursley's and that fact didn't escape him. Harry was taken from his thoughts when he heard his aunt Petunia screech "Boy, get down here, and make supper.NOW!" Harry smiled to himself as he made his way downstairs, with his wand in hand. As he made his way into the kitchen, he saw his relatives sitting at the kitchen table watching television. Once again he was reminded of their laziness, their willingness to make him into an obedient house-elf and he realized that they didn't care about him at all, only the protection he afforded them. He made up his mind, and this would be the last day that he ever spent at Privet Drive. Harry watched them for several minutes while they actively ignored him, usually this type of action would have made him happy, but there was something he wanted from them, answers.  
  
It was his aunt Petunia that noticed the change in her nephew, usually he would be bustling around the kitchen trying to finish his task and avoid them, but today he was just leaning against the counter watching them, and if her eyes didn't deceive her, he was carrying his wand. She knew that something was wrong, so she tapped Vernon on his shoulder and pointed at her wretched nephew. He looked up from his program and angrily said "Boy, if you want to be fed, get started." Harry snickered and replied "I won't be doing your cooking or cleaning anymore, I suggest that you ask your wife to get to work if you want to eat." Now Vernon was staring at Harry, the program they had been watching was forgotten, and all eyes were on Vernon's face which was going through a multitude of colors. Vernon started sputtering "You will do as I say, or I will lock you in your cupboard." but he wasn't given the opportunity to finish because Harry interrupted him. "Hush muggle, you will do no such thing, I am a legal adult now and I won't be staying here any longer than I have to. In fact the only reason I am here is to ask your wife a question." After saying that, Harry took out his wand. Vernon looked scared but happy, and said "You can't leave, your protected here; so you had better put that thing away or you will be expelled." "That's where you're wrong; I am here to protect you in a way. I have faced the man that has tried to kill me five times now and I am still alive, and as far as being expelled is concerned I have no fear because the whole wizarding world is relying on me to rid the world of old Voldermort." The Dursley's were too afraid to say anything, so they remained silent. "The question that I have for you aunt Petunia is this, why do you hate me so much?" There was a pause, and then his aunt said "I don't hate you." Again there was a pause, "Well, if you don't hate me why have you treated me like dirt for the past 15 years.you know what, now that I think about it, I don't even care anymore.I suggest that you move because without me here the blood protection that protected you will disappear.you have all treated me like a slave but I wish death upon no one.you have been warned." After saying that, Harry went up to his room and started packing.  
  
Oh, and reviews and betas are always welcome. Later  
  
Kakole 


	3. A New Day

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended  
  
I only own the plot and some characters; I don't own Harry and co.  
  
The Mark of Merlin  
  
By: Kakole  
  
Chapter Three: A New Day  
  
As Harry was packing he was startled to hear a knock at the door. With instinct that he didn't know that he had, Harry was on his feet, wand drawn and in a battle stance before the knob of the door started to turn. Harry was surprised to see his aunt coming into his room carrying what looked like a shrunken trunk. He put away his wand as she sat on his moth eaten sheets. "What do you want" questioned without even stopping his packing. "This belonged to your mother; she made me swear to give it to you if anything should ever happen to her." Harry stopped packing and looked at the trunk, and looked at the woman for a long time and asked "Why have you treated me so bad.I just don't understand." Harry's aunt let out a long sigh, stood up, and said "I don't know" before leaving him to pack. Harry looked at the shrunken trunk, then he put into his other trunk. As he was packing away his parchments, he made a quick decision to send a message to the Order so they wouldn't send someone to drag him back Privet Drive.  
  
Dear Order Members,  
  
I'm fine, the muggles are treating me okay.  
  
Harry  
  
He tied the letter to Hedwig's leg, and told her to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron. After letting her out the window, he finished packing away his things and made his way downstairs. His aunt was the only person still at home, and when Harry asked her about it, she said that Vernon and Dudley went to the real estate agent as soon as he went upstairs. As Harry shrunk his own trunk, his aunt crossed the room and did something unexpected; she hugged him and told Harry to be careful. Harry nodded, took one last look at his aunt and walked out the door. He then made his way to the end of the street, took his wand out and summoned the night bus. After ten seconds, the purple bus arrived and Harry boarded.  
  
While paying, he thought aloud "I wonder where Stan is?" The conductor then told him that Stan was in St. Mungo's because he was attacked after a death eater attack. Harry thanked the man, paid his fare and said that he wanted to go to the Leaky Cauldron. After getting to the Leaky Cauldron, Harry asked Tom for a room and dinner, and made his way to his room. After about ten minutes, Tom appeared and asked "Is there anything else I can do for you Mr. Potter?" Harry thought about it for a few minutes and replied "Actually, there is.If anyone comes here looking for me, will you tell them that you haven't seen me?" "Sure thing Mr. Potter." After saying that, Tom bid Harry a good night and left. Before going to sleep, Harry placed several locking spells on the door, took out his mother's trunk and changed into his sleeping attire.  
  
When Harry enlarged the trunk, he realized that it was one of those expensive, multi-chamber trunks. Instead of having a keyhole, this one had a handprint and dial. Harry placed his hand on the dial and turned it to the first compartment. This one was filled with his mother's school robes, and all of her old books. The second one was filled with pictures of when she was in school. Harry marveled at the fact that he and his father looked so much alike, and it brought him to tears when he saw pictures of his parents laughing, holding hands or kissing. In the third compartment all he found was a book that had a gold necklace placed around it. On closer inspection, Harry realized that the book was his mother's diary. Harry was filled with trepidation as he picked up the book. As he opened the diary, the chain slid from the book, and something caught his eye. On the necklace there was a small tarnished key that Harry immediately recognized as being a Gringotts key; he picked it up, and made plans to go to Gringotts the next day in addition to shopping. He put the necklace on, and reopened the book, and the first page was dated January 7, 1962, and it read.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today something spectacular happened. I was eating breakfast this morning when an owl came through the opened window and delivered a letter and left. After opening the letter, it said that I was a real witch and that I was allowed to go to a special school. Mom and Dad were so happy for me that Mom gave me her favorite necklace. She then told me that it had been passed down in her family for centuries. I am so happy, but Petunia seems to be mad at me for something. Well, I am going to bed now so I will write to you tomorrow.  
  
After reading her first journal entry, Harry had tears in his eyes and decided to retire for the evening.  
  
Harry slept in the next morning and didn't wake until twelve noon. The first thing he wanted to do after dressing and eating was talk to his best friend, so he flooed the Burrow. No one was in the kitchen, so Harry made his way to Ron's room intending to wake his friend. Before opening the door, Harry heard voices so he stopped and listened. "Don't you think we should tell Harry that we are together" asked the first voice which Harry knew to be Hermione's. "No, Harry keeps secrets from us. Bloody hell, he didn't tell us what the prophecy said." "I know, but when." her voice was cut off when Ginny yelled up the stairs "Hurry up you two, we have order training, animagi training with Minerva, and the order meeting later on." "Give us a minute." Harry heard shuffling, so he quickly snuck down the stairs. He didn't even notice that Ginny saw him. When he finally did see her, he shrugged and said "I guess I'm not the only one with secrets." With that he took some floo powder, ignored her pleas for him to stay, and returned to the Leaky Cauldron. 'So that's why they haven't returned any of my letters.I can't believe they didn't tell me' Harry thought as he went to his room and packed his things. He knew that they would tell Dumbledore as soon as they got to Grimmaud Place and that they would be there soon looking for him. Harry went back downstairs dressed in a cloak, settled his account, and went into Diagon Alley. As soon as he entered Diagon Alley, he put his hood on, and made his way to Gringotts, he made his way through the crowd and entered the goblin run bank. Harry took out his moneybag and dumped all the money onto the counter and said "I would like to have this transferred into muggle currency." The goblin counted the money and handed him a stack of bills that was four inches thick, he also gave him a sheet that said that Harry was a legal adult at the request of his supervisor. He gave the goblin both keys, and made his way to the vaults with no trouble. In his regular vault, there was so much gold that Harry couldn't sell the walls of the vault. Harry didn't have his moneybag with him either, so he took out his new trunk enlarged it turned the dial to an empty compartment and started shoveling money sacks into the trunk. After filling the compartment to the brim, Harry was panting so he shrunk his trunk and made his way out of the vault. The goblin was staring at him like he had a second head. Nothing was said when they got to the second vault.  
  
In the second vault there was an uncountable amount of money, but what attracted Harry's attention was the amount of books, Harry without thinking took out his trunk and started loading the books into the second to last compartment. There were so many books that Harry didn't have the time to look at the titles. After finishing, Harry looked around the room and was drawn to some shiny puzzle pieces that were on the only table in the room, since he knew that he didn't have a lot of time before Order members came so he put the pieces into his pocket, went to his trunk, took out his invisibility cloak, shrunk his trunk and returned to the cart. Before closing the vault, Harry saw a picture of his family crest. He took the picture, and locked the vault.  
  
When the cart was back on ground level, Harry made his way to the door, when he was stopped by Bill Weasley "Why are you here, you shouldn't be here without protection." Harry was too shocked to say anything, but when Bill tried to lead him to his office, he came to his senses and said "Why are you here, I thought that you were in Egypt." Bill shrugged and whispered "With Voldermort back, I thought that it would be better for me to be closer to home in case something happened. I thought Ron would have told you by now." "Well, there are a lot of things that your brother hasn't told me" replied seethingly. Bill looked at him strangely, then enlightenment came to his eyes and he said "I'm sorry Harry; it was for your protection." "For my protection.don't make me laugh, I can protect myself" replied Harry in a cold low voice. Bill was too stunned to say anything, so Harry used the opportunity to run out of the bank. Once he had left the bank, he ran into an alley and put on his hood. As Harry made his way back into the crowds of Diagon Alley, he noticed several Order members walking around scanning the crowd. To avoid being seen, Harry turned into Knockturn Alley.  
  
Harry walked past groups of hags, and other creatures. On his left, he saw a store that interested him, so he went in. "Can I help you sir" said a little man behind the counter. "Yes, I was wondering what type of eggs those were in the window?" "Those are Acromantula eggs, there is a phoenix egg in the corner, and there is a griffin egg in the crate in the middle." Harry was shocked, he knew that it was illegal to have some of these animals, but he didn't care. "How much for the phoenix and griffin eggs?" The little man didn't even bat an eye; he just said "1000 galleons for the both of them." Harry thought the price was a bit high, but he took out his trunk, and got a full sack and handed it to the man. The man took it weighed it, and then helped Harry put the eggs and a surplus of food into the last compartment of the trunk. As Harry was walking out of the store, the man said "It was nice doing business with you Mr. Potter." Harry nodded, but didn't turn around to acknowledge the man. Once Harry was back in Diagon Alley, he made his way to Leaky Cauldron. When he got there, Harry ran into Ron, Ginny and Hermione. "There you are Harry, we have been looking for you for nearly three hours." "What do you want" asked Harry in a threatening tone. All three of his supposed friends were taken aback by his tone. "Well, Professor Dumbledore wants to talk to you, and he sent us to get you" replied Hermione sheepishly. "Well you can tell that old man that whatever he wants to tell me will have to wait until I get back to Hogwarts, that is if I go back to Hogwarts." Ginny and Hermione were shocked but Ron was mad. "Dumbledore wants to speak with you, and he will. You can come quietly or not it doesn't matter to me. I just need to get you there" said Ron with determination in his voice. Harry was beyond mad, he was livid, so he did what came naturally, he hit Ron as hard as he could. Ron dropped like a ton of bricks, and while Hermione tended to her unconscious boyfriend, Harry made his way to the door. While he was outside trying to hail a taxi, Ginny came and stood beside him. "What do you want" asked Harry. "Oh nothing, I am just going to go with you until you calm down and come to Headquarters" replied Ginny in a neutral tone. "Well come on then."  
  
As they got into the cab, Harry asked the driver to take him to the closest mall. Once they got there the first place they went was the Optometrist and Harry ordered two pairs of glasses, and three sets of contact lenses. The next stop was a small electronics store, where Harry bought a laptop, a cd player, and a stereo. After exiting the store, Harry passes a tattoo parlor on his way to the way to the clothing store. Through everything, Ginny had observed him with amusement yet she said nothing. When Harry went into the store, he looked lost and one of the attendants took pity and helped him pick out a lot of trendy clothing. In total, Harry came out of the store with twelve pairs of pants and jeans, around thirty shirts, two pairs of trainers, and an assortment of sweats and undergarments. He also bought some things for Ginny so that she would shut up. Harry was satisfied with himself, so he went into the men's public bathroom changed clothes, and put the rest of his purchases into his trunk. After coming out of the bathroom, Ginny let out a low wolf whistle.  
  
Harry ignored her and made his way to the tattoo parlor. By the time that they were at the counter, Harry looked at Ginny and laughed. She glared at him. "What are you laughing at" she asked with menace in her voice. "You look like you're in Knockturn Alley." "Well I would like to see you there and see how you'd do." "Well you should have found me earlier, because that's exactly where I was." All she could do was stare. When the woman came up to him, she asked "Are you old enough to be in here young man?" Harry didn't say anything, but took out the sheet that the Goblin had given him. Once she read it, she said "Well, what would you like?" Harry pulled out the picture that he had taken from the vault and handed it to her. She nodded and led him to a chair.  
  
Three hours later, Harry walked out of the parlor massaging his arm and saying several curse words under his breath. He then went back to the Optometrist and picked up his order. Once done for the day, Ginny said that she was hungry, so they got some burgers from one of the local vendors. "Are you going to Grimmaud Place, or am I going to have to stun you?" she asked. "You're the one that wanted to come with me. I'm about to go get a hotel room, I don't know about you but I'm getting kind of tired." "Why not go back to the Dursleys or the Headquarters?" "Well, if you must know, I am never living with the Dursleys again, and as for the Headquarters, I don't want to think about Sirius right now.it hurts too much to. Another reason is I figured that I shouldn't go there because I am never going to join.Plus the fact that I will have a bunch of angry Weasley men to deal with, not to mention whatever Dumbledore wants to talk about.It's just not worth it" answered in a low voice. Ginny was quite while Harry hailed a cab. "Where are you going to stay then?" "I plan on getting myself a house that's unplottable and warded better then Hogwarts" replied Harry with a chuckle. Ginny smirked and asked "With what money?" Harry leaned over and whispered, "I have roughly 60,000 galleons on me, and if that's not enough, they can bill one of my gringotts accounts." Ginny gasped and her smile faded, and Harry smiled at her knowingly. "I never knew you were so wealthy" she whispered. "Yea, well it's not something I broadcast." "What about the prophecy? Don't you care about it anymore, or are you going to let Voldermort.Don't you care about the wizarding world anymore?" "What has the wizarding world done for me.I'll tell you what, I have been manipulated, lied to, called an mentally unstable murderer, nearly killed four times.you tell me, why should I go back" Harry yelled. Ginny bit her lip; she never knew that Harry had it that bad. "What about Cho" asked Ginny, but as soon as she said it, she regretted it. "What about her, I was never anything to her" Harry lowered his voice in a threatening manner and said "This conversation is over." Ginny knew that Harry would never go with her now so she turned around and started walking away. While she had her back turned, she took out her wand, activated a portkey, turned and called Harry and threw something to him. He caught it, and felt a tugging sensation coming from behind his navel. At that exact moment, he knew that he had been tricked.  
  
As Harry landed with a thud, he let out a long, loud string of curses that could probably be heard by the neighbors. Harry was mad at himself for falling for her trick, and because he hated traveling by portkey. Harry took out his wand, and made his way to the front door; however, he ran into Professor Snape, and before his teacher could make one of his smart comments, Harry sent a stunning spell. Snape fell to the floor and dropped the platter that he was carrying. Harry cursed and started running toward the front door. Behind him he heard the sound of other footsteps and some shouting. Harry could just see the front door, when the portrait of Mrs. Black started yelling; Harry wasn't in the mood so he sent a reducto curse at the now shrieking portrait. The shrieking stopped, and Harry started unlocking the door when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder, Harry panicked and spun while sending and expelliarmus at the person behind him. Harry didn't even turn around fully to see who was on the receiving end of his spell; he only registered the thud as he went back to opening the door. As Harry was going out the door, he heard the faint voice of Remus Lupin. Harry turned, and saw the older man trying to get up. Against his better judgment, Harry went back into the house and kneeled beside his parent's last remaining friend. "Sorry that you got hit by my spell, but you shouldn't have tried to stop me from leaving." "I know that we can't force you to stay, but will you at least stay the night and hear us out" said Lupin in a labored voice. Harry shook his head, and started to stand when Lupin grabbed his arm. "If you will just stay the night, I will take you to wherever you want to go in the morning no questions asked" repeated Lupin. Harry' resolve buckled and he gave a slight nod. Harry helped Lupin up, and Lupin gave him a hug. Harry winced under the tight hug, and when Lupin let him go, Harry started sucking in air while massaging his arm. Lupin immediately noticed and asked "What's wrong Harry are you hurt?" "I'm fine" was Harry's only response, but Lupin wouldn't give up until Harry showed him the tattoo. "When, may I ask did you get that" came a voice behind Harry. Harry spun around, wand drawn, and saw Professor Dumbledore standing in the opened doorway. "I knew I should have left when I had the chance" muttered Harry. Lupin heard Harry and started laughing. Harry glared at him and replied "I have nothing to say to you except that you might want to revive Snivellus, he's upstairs on the second floor landing." With that Harry turned around and walked past all the surprised Order members. Ron tried to stop Harry, but Harry was quick and stunned him before he could get within two feet of him.  
  
As Harry walked up the stairs, he could hear Dumbledore saying "This is going to be harder than I anticipated." Over his shoulder Harry replied "You have no idea.I have business to attend to and I will not be delayed by anyone here." When Harry got to his room, he put several locking charms on the door, even one that required a password. Once Harry was satisfied and knew that he wouldn't be disturbed, he took out his trunk and checked on the two eggs. After making sure that they were adequately cared for, Harry took out one of the books that happened to be a comprehensive book of obscure curses. After about twenty minutes, he heard someone sending counter curses at the door. He decided that he didn't want to be bothered so he took out his cd player and put on one of the cd's. Harry turned the volume up, and he began to read again. When Harry noticed himself dozing, he took off the headphones, and put them away. The noise on the other side of the door had ceased so Harry decided to get some sleep. Harry climbed down into one of the compartments of the trunk that acted like an apartment; Harry took a shower, got some food from the restocking refrigerator and made himself dinner. Then he went to sleep dreaming about what the next day would bring.  
  
That night Harry had a strange dream about the puzzle pieces that he had found in his gringotts vault. When Harry woke up, he couldn't remember the dream, so he went over some of the curses he had learned in case he had to fight his way out. Harry steeled himself for the battle ahead and opened the door. Waiting outside the door was none other than a fuming Ronald Weasley, without even thinking twice, Harry sent a stunner that easily found it mark. Harry then proceeded to inch his way out of the door, scanning the hallway every couple seconds. Harry kept his back against the wall as he snuck down the first flight of steps. He made sure that he made little to no noise because he didn't want to give away his position, when he had reached the landing, Harry crouched low to the ground and listened for everything, when he was satisfied, he pulled out his invisibility cloak and put it on. The next person that Harry saw was his most hated professor. Before Professor Snape knew what happened, Harry had put him under a full body bind, placed a silencing charm on him, and taken his wand. As Harry made his way to the final flight of steps, he saw that Mad-Eye Moony was looking right at him. "You might as take off the cloak because it will do you no good." Harry knew that it was useless to keep the cloak on now, but he figured that he would at least be able to stun at least two of the five people in his way. Harry took out Snape's wand and sent off six quick expelliarmus curses, then varied his position while sending off a summoning spell. "ACCIO WANDS" shouted Harry, and he was surprised that he had gotten all of their wands except Mad-Eye who was actually smiling at him. Harry jumped over the banister, and said "Multiplus Serpensortia Maximus." Out of the tip of his wand seven gigantic snakes came, and Harry quickly told them to restrain his opponents without hurting them. The snakes went to their tasks, and in the end it was only Mad-Eye and Harry. "You have done well boy, but this is as far as you get until talking to Albus." "I told him that we had nothing to talk about last night, but if I have." Harry was cut short as he dodged a stunning spell, Harry sent off a stunner of his own, but Mad-Eye dodged it easily. Harry was getting tired after awhile, so he used another of his new spells, Harry dove toward Mad-Eye while whispering "Circus Pyrocatem"; before Harry could land, Mad-Eye was surrounded by a circle of blue flames that started to kindle his wooden leg. Harry was relieved when Mad-Eye uttered the counter curse, but he used those few seconds to send of an expelliarmus curse followed by a stunning spell. Mad- Eye was able to deflect the first curse, but was caught unaware for the second curse. Harry breathed deeply, and made his way for the door. When Harry got to the final intersection before the door, he was met by the remaining Order members. "You're not gonna make this easy for me are you" asked Harry while chuckling. "You bet your ass were not" replied Tonks in a comical fashion. "Well how do you want to do this, one by one, or all at once" replied Harry while taking out his wand from his pocket. The order members replied by sending a barrage of spells at Harry, and he responded by yelling "Protego", this shield repelled the spells back at the castors, and with his second wand Harry summoned more giant snakes and told them to ensnare people without hurting them. By this time, Harry was nearly exhausted, so he let the shield down, and started sending stunners flying fiercely, and from both wands. Again Harry dove toward the floor but this time he stuck to sending stunners because he didn't have the energy to send the complicated spell. Harry rolled out of the way as several stunners were sent toward him. Harry noticed that Moony was sitting off to the side, watching the battle with interest; so Harry took a breather while hiding behind the coat rack and yelled "Enjoying the show?" Moony laughed and nodded his head because he couldn't speak he was laughing too hard. Harry decided to get serious while he still had any energy, so with a lot of determination, he aimed one wand at the floor near the Order, and one toward the wall. He concentrated for a quick second, and sent out two reducto curses. It had worked, there was debris and smoke falling everywhere and there was a nice hole in the wall, in which Harry could see daylight. Harry knew that this was the final push, so tightened his grip on both wands and started firing stunners while running for the hole. Harry could see Order members converging on his position so he dove at the hole.  
  
As Harry was going through the hole, he was put in a full body bind, and levitated back into the house. As he was levitated to the center of the room, Harry was so mad that his aura was easily showing. Lupin spoke "Sorry Harry, I couldn't let you leave without talking to Dumbledore, you are too important and powerful to loose.in other words you have to be protected." Harry felt betrayed and cheated, he had won his freedom, and he had faced down a good portion of the Order and made his way out, only to be captured by the one person that he wouldn't jinx intentionally. All of a sudden, all of Harry's repressed feelings came out with his anger, and he was able to overcome the body bind. The only thing Harry could say before several stunners hit him was "Why Moony, why?" After the stunners hit him, Harry stayed on his feet but he looked really disorganized. From out of nowhere, Ron came running through the crowd of people and hit Harry with all his might and weight behind it. Ron's smirk had just set in when Moony stunned him and said, "That was a bloody sneaker, Harry was barely conscious." The other Order members agreed, and wanted to be there when Harry found out who had broken his jaw.  
  
When Harry woke up and opened his eyes, he immediately closed them wishing that he hadn't woken up here. "Ah, I see that you are finally awake Mr. Potter. You put a lot of Order members through a good workout yesterday. May I ask why though?" "No." That was the only word Harry spoke before he started rubbing his jaw. "Oh, sorry about that, it seems that when you were out of sorts, Mr. Weasley chose to repay you for a past transgression. Harry's eyes filled with rage and hatred. Harry gritted his teeth, and said I want out, making sure that he didn't even look in Dumbledore direction. Harry knew that Dumbledore was an accomplished legumens, so he didn't want to give him the opportunity to look into his eyes. "That I just cannot do Harry, you know the prophecy.If you do not live to defeat Voldermort, what chance does the rest of the wizarding world have?" "I don't care about the wizarding world, I don't care about you or anyone else in the Order for that matter.I am tired of being a weapon, I am tired of being manipulated.do you hear me, the next time I see Voldermort I'm not even gonna put up an effort unless you let me live. You think I like this life, you think I wouldn't like to be someplace where no one will lie to me, where I am loved.Hell death is better than this hell" shouted Harry. By this time there was a very sizeable crowd around the door. "I know Harry, that's why we have to keep you here until you change your mind." "You can't keep me here" said Harry with so much defiance that the people at the door thought that he was going to make a break for the exits at that exact moment. "Where are my things?" "Your belongings will be returned to you when you agree to stay here" stated Dumbledore resolutely. Harry's aura started to flare up, and within seconds, several stunning spells were hurtling toward Harry. Harry didn't want to get hit, so he threw up his hand, and much to everyone's surprise, the spells rebounded toward the casters. Out of pure instinct, Harry threw up a mind shield, a protego shield and raised his hand while yelling "ACCIO HARRY's BELONGINGS." Harry hadn't been expecting it to work, so he was really surprised when his wand shot to his hand, and his trunk came toward him, knocking everyone out of his way. Dumbledore was shocked; in fact, he could only watch as Harry resized the trunk, opened it, and climbed in sealing himself off from the entire Order. "Well done Harry, I guess you win this round" muttered as he exited the room.  
  
Time flew by at the Headquarters, Voldermort was attacking families every night, and there wasn't a night where Harry didn't wake up screaming. It had been ten days since Harry had locked himself inside his trunk, and he had spent the entire time studying or practicing his spells. Harry also spent a lot of time just sitting by the eggs, just talking. In a way, it relaxed him almost as much as flying did. On the eleventh day, Harry finally decided that today would be the day that he left Grimmaud Place. As Harry put on his cloak, he felt something sharp poke his side. Upon closer inspection, Harry realized that these were the puzzle pieces that he had gotten out of his mothers vault, and the same pieces that he had been dreaming about for the last two weeks. As Harry tried to put the pieces together, his dreams became very vivid in his mind. His dreams had been the steps needed to put the puzzle together.  
  
In no time, all the pieces had been assembled it the correct order, and amulet started glowing. After the amulet stopped glowing Harry took off his necklace, and placed the amulet on the chain. After that, Harry waited but nothing happened so he exited the trunk, shrunk it and put it in his pocket. There was nobody in the room he was in, so Harry opened the door and looked both ways. There was no one there so he went inched out the door, but as soon as he was completely outside the door, an alarm went off. "Ah, you have finally decided to grace us with your presence, I hope that you have reconsidered my offer" said Dumbledore. "No, I just figured that I should get a fresh start on my birthday, you know the whole dark and gloomy house bit isn't necessarily inviting.Don't get me wrong, I like my house and all, but I want a clean slate to go along with my new life" replied Harry in a calm manner. As the clock struck twelve, Harry muttered "Happy birthday, Harry", while the Order members prepared for a fight; but unseen by anyone, the amulet under his shirt began sending off pulses of raw energy. This caused most of the Order members to stop and just stare at Harry. "That can't be" muttered a member named Hestia Jones. Others agreed with her, but they didn't have a chance to examine the pulse, because when the next one came it was accompanied with a bright light. When the light dimmed, Harry was gone.  
  
Merry Christmas everyone, this is the last chapter I will add for a couple of days. I hope you like it. Oh, all gifts can be sent to.just kidding. Anyway enjoy your holidays and review.  
  
Next Chap. Harry goes to the Lodos Realm  
  
Kakole 


	4. A New Houseguest

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended  
  
I only own the plot and some characters; I don't own Harry and co.  
  
The Mark of Merlin  
  
Chapter 4: A New Houseguest  
  
The land that time forgot was still, fore all the nocturnal creatures had feasted for the evening and were returning to their habitats for some much needed rest when the forest was set ablaze by bright lights. As soon as it began, and the only change was there was an intruder to there land. The stars shone brightly on Harry's unconscious form until the night became morning, and the morning became early afternoon. As Harry roused, he cursed Dumbledore for not allowing him to leave, while wondering what spell he was hit with. As Harry attempted to open his eyes, he was assaulted by the bright light. He quickly closed his eyes and as he started to turn, he grunted something about the hospital beds being unusually hard. As Harry reached for the bedside table, he realized that he still had his glasses on.  
  
As Harry thought about another way to escape, he listened for the Order members. When he didn't hear anyone, Harry slightly opened his eyes. What he saw caused him to open his eyes to the utmost. Harry looked around in awe, and then he thought that he might have been dumped in the forbidden forest because he was surrounded by trees and whatnot. As Harry took in his new surroundings, he heard a rattling from the bushes several yards away. Thinking that the Order was there, Harry got up and took off at full speed. He ran through thicket, puddles, branches, and everything else. Harry ran until his legs felt like they would fall off, and when he could run any further, he searched for a place to hide. When Harry found what he was looking for, he resized his trunk, took out several books, and then climbed into the apartment compartment of his trunk. Harry then took a shower, made himself a hearty dinner, and planned for the next day. His plans consisted of putting as much distance between himself and the Order as possible; and since he didn't know where he was, Harry planned on searching for the nearest town and flooing to a safe location. After Harry had adequately planned for the next day, he checked on the eggs, settled in for bed, and started reading one of the books he had brought with him for the day. The book that Harry had chosen was very interesting. It dealt with all the theory involved in becoming an Animagi, which was something Harry had wanted to do since he had learned what the word meant.  
  
The next morning, Harry took a shower, ate his breakfast, and packed some fruits for lunch. He set off at a light jog after he was reasonably sure that he hadn't been followed, and made a great deal of headway. By the middle of the day, Harry was exhausted, so he sat against a tall, shaded tree and ate a quick lunch while reading his Animagi book. After finishing one of the final chapters, Harry found that the sun was setting, so he decided to retire for the evening. Things kept to the same routine for about two weeks, until Harry came across a secluded cave. Equipped with his wand in hand, Harry entered the cave only to find it had been abandoned for some time. Harry decided that he would make this his permanent hiding spot; that is until he found a town. As Harry used cleaning spells to make the cave habitable, he began thinking about what was happening to the rest of the Wizarding World. He hadn't had Voldermort induced vision since he had found himself in 'the never ending forest' as he called it, and that fact scared him. Harry figured that Voldermort had several people out there scouring the whole of England looking for him, and with that reasoning, Harry scoured the library portion of his trunk looking for books on wards. Harry found four books on simple everyday wards, but he also found books that included the most complicated spells he had ever seen. Harry found another book that he found useful. It was a small, thin book that contained all the spells needed to make your home unplottable.  
  
With his newfound books, Harry decided to forget about finding the nearest town; fore his new plan was to turn his cave into a hidden sanctuary. Harry spent the next month, learning how to conjure, do large scale transfiguration, learning enchantments to keep his transfigured furniture the way it was supposed to be, and setting up wards. When Harry wasn't building, he was either exploring or practicing. Harry was surprised that he hadn't seen any Order members, but he was a little anxious to find any signs of life excluding the footprints of the local predatory creatures.  
  
One evening, Harry was coming in from his explorations and took stock of the changes that he had made to the cave. The first thing that Harry had done was expand cave. Initially it had only been 8 feet tall by 15 feet deep. Harry tried to use the reducto curse to blast the wall which nearly ended in a cave in. However, Harry then learned how to conjure some tools. Harry spent many hours toiling, but the end result was that Harry dug a mile into the mountain, cast an illusion over the cave so that you could see the actual weather outside, and that it would change(just like outside). Harry had built a stone castle; fore he had a gate that was enchanted to only allow himself, and anyone that he allowed. It was enchanted to look exactly like it had before Harry had gotten there. Once past the gate, there was a nice garden, with a fountain that Harry made after accidentally puncturing a water reservoir that was embedded within the mountain. Inside the house, Harry preferred to have the inside look like the Gryffindor common room. Instead of having portraits, Harry enchanted the walls to look like he was in the middle of a forest. Besides the natural look, Harry had lined several bookshelves along two walls. Harry placed his four poster bed in the corner against the wall, and he had an adjourning bathroom. The last room within his mountain palace was the kitchen, which was completely modern as well as designed to cater to muggles.  
  
That evening after his evening shower, Harry was brushing his teeth when looked into the mirror and gasped in shock. Over the months, Harry had been so wrapped up in creating his new home that he totally ignored his own physical appearance. As he looked into the mirror, the reflection of a grown man stared back at him. Though they'd never admit it, the other boy's thought he was immature for having such a high voice. He'd heard Ron saying that he wasn't sure he wanted to be Harry's friend, to be so scrawny and weak. To be so small, even after the normal ages of puberty, was considered bad blood, or bad luck. Now, Harry felt better about himself because he had changed so much since he had arrived that he was certain that nobody would be able to recognize him. His unruly hair had lengthened to the point where it was a little past his shoulders. He had in his contacts, so his eyes were more prominent, and he noticed for the first time that he was developing facial hair. From his days of running and digging, Harry had developed a well built frame, and he was proud of his abs, which were well defined. To top it off, he thought about his tattoo, and how it really captured who he was. On his left arm, Harry had a phoenix crest, and on his right arm he had a griffin crest. Finally on his back, Harry had a dragon crest that appeared to be at war with the two other animals. Harry was immensely pleased that he had gotten the tattoo because in some ways it told of his history, and in other ways it spoke lengths about his character.  
  
During his time in seclusion, Harry had learned that he was related to both Merlin and Godric Gryffindor. Consequently, in his quest of self discovery, Harry learned that these three mythical beasts were his animagus forms. At first Harry was a little disconcerted by the fact that he had three animal forms, but then he realized that he would always be special or in the limelight. Harry knew that he would have to be great like his ancestors in order to rid the world of a great evil, so he put away his dreams of having a normal life and made plans for a noteworthy future that would make his predecessors proud. After reflecting on his choices, Harry left the bathroom with renewed motivation.  
  
Things were quiet for Harry for some time; he followed the same routine for months until something peculiar happened. One evening, as Harry was rereading his compendium of dark arts spells, there was a huge crash coming from one of the rooms in his home. Harry searched his home thoroughly for an hour only to find that everything was in order. When Harry finally retired to bed, he vowed to make his own version of the Marauders Map as soon as he woke up the next morning. As consciousness started to elude him, there was another loud banging noise that brought him to his feet with his wand in hand. This time instead of dying off, the noises continued. Harry followed the noises to his sitting room/library.  
  
There he observed the griffin egg that he had purchased so long ago. Harry noticed that the egg had lightened several shades since the last time he had checked on it, and with much excitement, Harry watched as the egg started to shake. Instead of hatching, the egg settled after awhile. Harry knew that the egg would hatch within the next couple of days, and he couldn't wait. For the first time, Harry was too jittery and excited to go to sleep, so he spent his time reading books on how to feed and care for griffins. Harry read that it wasn't uncommon for newly born griffins to be the prey of snakes, who actually hunt for the eggs as a preventative to facing baby or full grown griffins. Harry knew that he could ward off such attacks, but he wanted to stay in until the egg hatched. Harry decided to have a nice leisure day while he waited, but that's not what happened because when Harry actually started reading, he noticed that he was dozing off. Before Harry was asleep, he placed an alarm perimeter charm around the eggs that would tell him if anything approached the egg. Later in the day, the griffin within the egg started roaring, so Harry placed a silencing charm around the room. Harry knew that animal hearing was very keen, and he didn't want to alert any would be predators to his home. However, Harry was too late, fore a predator had heard the roar, and was headed for his cave at full speed. Harry felt one of his wards go off, so he quickly conjured a sword, locked the door, and made his way out of the cave. What met him was one of the most feared beasts to ever walk the earth, the hydra. The beast stood ten feet tall, had a dragon-like body, and six heads that were attached to six snake like necks. Upon seeing the mythical beast, Harry quickly devised a plan. While the beast sniffed the ground searching for the hatchling, Harry tried to recall everything that he had read about the mythical creatures in his muggle primary school. He vaguely remembered something about Hercules and fire, so he quickly created a wall of fire that was cloaked behind the illusion hiding the cave. Before he was prepared the first head plunged beyond the fire and started snapping in every direction. Harry was thrown as the head whipped around, and he realized that his sword was almost useless. Harry quickly made the fire denser, so that it stretched outward for at least four feet, and he made it so that the temperature of the fire was almost lava-like. Harry then conjured a huge guillotine. Harry against his better judgment, decided to act as a decoy by making as much noise as he could to attract all of the heads at once. So with a firm plan in place, Harry started to yell and scream as if he had been severely wounded by the last attempt. Within seconds, all six heads were scouring the inside of the cave looking for prey. Harry ran to the back of the cave and all the heads came at him. Harry was scared witless, but he triggered the guillotine. From the entrance of the cave, Harry could hear the blade dropping, and a split second later, he heard the cries from the hydra's heads. When the cries died out, he could hear a sizzling sound that was accompanied with the smell of burnt flesh. After Harry was certain that the Hydra was dead, he thought about the body. Harry knew that other carnivores would soon pick up the scent, so Harry conjured a huge boulder.  
  
Before putting it in place, Harry went out to look at the body. Harry thought that the griffin would like some of the meat, so he used the guillotine to cut into the hydra's hide. It was really thick, so he skinned one side of the hydra, and then cut four huge chunks out of the side of the beast. When Harry felt the wards go off, he quickly levitated the food and hides inside, and sealed the cave wall. Harry then proceeded to make the wall transparent so that he could see if he had more guests coming. Before Harry could get comfortable, he heard faint hissing noises coming from deep within the cave. Harry spun on his heels, and ran at full speed. Outside the door that Harry had magically sealed was what looked like 45 snakes. Harry wondered where they had all come from, but as the first snake coiled and prepared to strike him, Harry came to his senses and backed away. Harry then said "Whhyyy arrrreeee yyyyyyoooouuuuu hhhhheeeerrrrreee?" (I am going to type Serpent Tongue in regular words, but you know how it's supposed to sound) The serpents were all stunned, the ones that hadn't noticed him turned to face him, and the ones that had, just hissed out nonsensical words. Then one among then slithered forward and hissed "Are you a speaker?" Harry hissed an affirmative and bowed. The snakes bowed back. Then the head snake asked "There is an unspeakable evil beyond this wall, can you help us reach it? We have made a home of this areas land and have feasted on its bountiful game, but that evil creature endangers our safety."  
  
"I know of what you seek, and I was the one who created this place. However, I cannot allow you to harm the hatchling that is beyond this wall." The snakes were all in an uproar, several tried to force their way into the room, and were concussed. Others reared on Harry, but were subdued by the leader.  
  
"Why would you keep such a violent creature? You must know the ways of the serpent in order to speak our tongue, how is it that you would us to our deaths?" Harry felt that the snake was a noble creature, so he told them about his life and how he got his gift, his encounters with Voldermort, and his experiences during his second year with the basilisk. He then told them that he found them to be noble, so he guaranteed them that no harm would befall them. To seal the agreement, Harry summoned one if the pieces of meat that he had cut from the Hydra and cut several fist size portions and fed the snakes. For the serpent leader, he reserved a foot long piece. Harry reassured the serpent that he would keep the hatchling insides for a long time, and that when he did leave the house that he would warn the snakes first. Furthermore, Harry vowed to teach the hatchling the difference between friendly and hostile snakes. With the assurances, the old serpent slithered away.  
  
After Harry had finished cleaning and storing the meat, he tiredly unsealed the door and walked into his den. Harry wasn't suspecting anything, however, when he was closing the door, he was tackled by a small furry creature. Harry immediately lit the torches and took his first glance at his companion. The griffin was about a foot tall and about one and a half feet long. The little hatchling was spectacular, and head been well worth the wait. It had tawny brown, fuzzy hair on his body, except for her chest which had a furry tuft of fur that was surrounded by feathers. The creature's feathers were a tan cream color that made it look so regal. In the books Harry had read, it stated that griffins were often used or seen as protective symbol, representing strength and vigilance, and now he could see why. The little hatchling chirped, and Harry rushed out of the room to get his new friend some food. Harry levitated the ice box containing the meat into the room and put out a bowl filled with meat. The griffin chirped happily as it chewed the meat, once it was eating, Harry and the little griffin that was now named Hecate played in the magically expanded room. It would have been funny to watch because the little griffin often tripped over her own feet, and when Harry would laugh, Hecate would pounce on him. After several hours, Harry finally lay in his bed; Hecate curled up in a small ball on his chest. For the first time in a while, Harry was totally content.  
  
After a while, Harry and Hecate had a set schedule. In the mornings, Harry would train, and go work on the Marauders Map while learning about the terrain and creatures. During this time Hecate would hunt, while making sure that she stayed within a mile of Harry in case anything bad happened. In the afternoon, the two would play and fly together. In the evening, Harry would work on his magic or sword work until he was dead tired. This continued until the weather started to change. As the days got shorter and the weather got colder, Harry couldn't help think about the upcoming snow. He made his preparations, but his mind was on the snowball fights that he had fought in while at Hogwarts. Years of neglect had taught Harry how to fend for himself and how to exist, but now that he knew what it felt like to have friends, he couldn't dismiss the dull ache that he felt when he thought about them.  
  
In order to take his mind off of his friends, Harry preoccupied his time by studying spells, working on his version of the Marauders Map that spanned for ten miles in every direction, worked on the animagi potion that would allow him to maintain his multiple forms, played with Hecate, or did chores in order to keep himself physically fit. Harry also wrote a journal of useful curses and counter curses that started off with simple spells and progressively got harder. Some of the spells that Harry added to his compendium were Sorcerer level spells, and the most arcane of the spells were beyond that level. Harry also studied obscure branches of magic like elemental magic, and beast talking but had very little success.  
  
Harry first noticed that his magical capacity was growing when one day he revisited the book on ward charms. Harry was able to perform three complex spells before he passed out. Over the next week, Harry cast all the charms and wards until they were really strong and the process required a slight amount of his magical reservoir to be depleted. Harry's greatest accomplishment was still a spell that he had actually created that made all of his regular books into interactive book. Since most wizarding book had a picture of the author, Harry enchanted the pictures to absorb the knowledge contained within the pages. That way if Harry had a quick question, he could ask the picture instead of having to look up the information. Another of his notable creations was the duplicating tin. Harry was inspired by his never empty refrigerator and depressed by his diminishing amount of sweets, so he decided to enchant a tin to preserve the freshness of whatever was placed inside. Harry then experimented with duplication spells that would recreate the magical nature of the sweets while capturing the flavor. It took Harry three days to get the tricky spell correct, and he was sure that when he returned home that if any vendors got wind of what he had done he would be lynched and his work stolen; however, for now Harry was happy and so was his sweet tooth.  
  
As winter approached, Harry was wondering through the forest he came upon a small huddled creature that looked like it had been trampled by a herd of hippogriffs after fighting with a manticore. The creature seemed to be asleep, and on closer inspection, Harry was startled to find out that the creature appeared to be a human female that was even more malnourished than he was while living with the Dursleys. So without a second thought Harry easily scooped her up, and began making his way toward his new home. While he was walking, he quickly took stock of her physical condition. It seemed that she had been left to die, because she had several wounds, she barely weighed 100 pounds, and by the labored way that she breathing and unconsciously cradling herself, he could ascertain that she had some broken ribs.  
  
As soon as Harry got back to his home, he gently laid her down on his bed, got out his books on healing, took out some of his remaining healing herbs, and got a basin full of water so that he could wash her. Once he had gotten everything that he needed, he cautiously undressed her. He figured it wouldn't do him any good for her to come to, and get the wrong idea about his intentions. While he was cleaning off the blood, gook, and grime that covered her body, he wondered about her story. He wondered what her name was, what her life was like, how she had gotten all her scars, and more importantly what had happened to her that would cause her to be in this carnivorous wasteland alone and unprotected.  
  
Several hours after Harry had started cleaning and healing the girl, his job was finally done, and he decided to just let her sleep instead of waking her to question her. Although he was relieved to see that there were other humans on this plane, he was somewhat leery because he didn't know her customs, he didn't know if she was friendly or not, and most importantly, he had just made his peace about being here and didn't want his training and solitude disturbed until he was capable of handling anything that would come his way. Harry quickly put these thoughts out of his head when his stomach rumbled, and it was only then that he realized that he hadn't eaten since that morning.  
  
As he stepped out of his room Harry walked into his study room with Hecate at his heels demanding food. It was somewhat funny to see the now grown griffin chirping in an agitated manner. Harry chuckled, Hecate knowing that Harry was laughing at her, pounced on him and started nuzzling her beak into his most ticklish spots. After Harry surrendered he set out her meal, and started to prepare his own. While eating Harry pulled out a book on obscure magic entitled Awakening the Summoner Within, and sat down at the table. While flipping through the book he conjured some more food for Hecate who was pacing the room while staring at his plate. During the night, it snowed, so he activated the heating charms within the cave, checked the wards regularly, and kept an ear out for any unusual noises. After about an hour of reading, Harry noticed that the sun was going down yet the terrain was still quite visible due to the snowfall, so he decided to check on his new charge and retire for the evening. After checking the salves and making sure that she was ok, Harry went outside, checked the wards around his home, and went inside. He then proceeded to transfigure a rock into a comfortable cot and get some sleep. Usually he would have studied long into the night, but with his houseguest, he thought it best to not have any light showing his location to anyone that might have tracked them to the cave. As Harry drifted off into nothingness, thoughts of the mysterious girl came rushing back to him, but he figured that he would never get any rest if he continued to dwell on it so he went to sleep, knowing that the next day he would have the answers he was seeking.  
  
The next morning Harry was awoken by a blood curdling scream. He reacted by grabbing his wand and sending stunning spells flying in every direction. After about four spells, he heard the distinct sound of a thud so he wearily squinted his eyes and searched the room, and when he was satisfied that there wasn't anyone in the room, he picked up his glasses and started running toward the door when he tripped over something. During his fall, his glasses fell off his face, so he put them on and was almost face to face with the nude form of the mystery woman that he had saved the previous night. Harry sighed, had he known that she would scare him within an inch of his life, he wouldn't have bothered. On second thought, he knew that he would have helped her no matter the situation.  
  
Harry decided to put her back in bed, and conjure some breakfast for them before attempting to wake her again. After conjuring a huge platter of eggs, bacon, fruit, and toast; Harry uttered the Enervante charm and silencing charm on the room. In a flash, the young woman was standing, backing into a corner, and searching the room frantically. After a few seconds, her eyes centered on Harry, she then began trembling and muttering words that Harry couldn't understand.  
  
"I mean you no harm" said Harry while putting his hands up in a placating manner. She spoke in a low voice, and Harry tried his hardest to understand her, but was still unable. Taking a chance, Harry leaned forward, and fixed her a plate, stood slowly as to not scare her, and placed it on his bed before returning to his seat. She watched him warily as he went back to his seat and started eating. Then she looked at her plate, sniffed it and then dug in as if she hadn't eaten in a fortnight. Harry smiled to himself and continued eating.  
  
After breakfast, Harry sat back in his seat and let out a relieved sigh. The mystery woman began talking again, but Harry still couldn't make out what she was saying, but suddenly he had an idea, he took his wand out of its holster and uttered a quick translation spell. When Harry looked up, he noticed that all of the color had left her face. He quickly put his wand away and said  
  
"Sorry if I scared you.I mean you no harm, I just used a spell so that I could understand what you were saying" in a calm manner. She watched him, but said "What do you mean you couldn't understand me, you are speaking clearly now" with reservation in her voice. "I mean that I am not from here, wherever this is." Harry stated. "All I know or remember is that I was in Grimmaud Place messing with a strange trinket, and the next thing I know I am in the middle of a rainforest. Once I got here the amulet started glowing and its pieces broke apart and flew off to Merlin knows where." For reasons unknown to Harry, the woman perked up when she heard Merlin's name. "If you aren't from here, how do you know of Merlin's name? Do you have any knowledge of his whereabouts?"  
  
"Everyone knows about Merlin where I'm from, he was only the greatest Sorcerer our world has ever produced."  
  
"So you do know him, can you take me to him" replied the woman with excitement and anticipation in her voice. Harry laughed, and replied "I wish I could, maybe he could help me to get home, but he has been dead for over 1000 years." The woman glared at Harry, and said "You lie. Merlin and his apprentices only went into seclusion two hundred years ago." Harry just stared at her.  
  
"Does that mean that I traveled in time.I don't believe this, I mean, I could actually meet Merlin.he could send me back" said quickly while staring off into space. The woman said something but Harry didn't even hear her until she stood up.  
  
"What's your name, why do you bear Merlin's mark, and did you heal me" she asked. "Merlin's mark?" Harry questioned.  
  
"That lightning mark on your forehead, and you still didn't answer my questions." "Oh, my name is Harry Potter, yes, and this mark was the result of surviving a killing curse.What's your name and what does this scar mean to you, what is this Merlin's mark?"  
  
"Well, all of Merlin's apprentices are given that mark, and my name is Lillim or Lils for short."  
  
"That's a nice name, my mothers name was Lily" stated Harry, his eyes getting misty as he thought about is deceased parents. Lillum noticed that Harry was kind of distant so she asked "What's wrong?"  
  
"All this talk of my scar, and your name being so close to my mothers.it just got me thinking about my life, how much I miss." he never finished what he was saying, but Lillum could sense that Harry was greatly troubled by something so she let him be. Ten minutes passed before Harry came out of his daze.  
  
"Well, can you tell me where we are, how you got hurt, and about your people" Harry said trying to change the subject.  
  
Over the next hour Lillim told Harry about the Lodus Realm, some of the tribes that inhabited the land, the customs and most importantly which tribes he wanted to stay away from. Since she had been honest with him, he told her about where he was from, about his life, how he had arrived here, and about his heritage. At first Lillim didn't believe him, but after showing her the books that he had, she started to believe that there was another Merlin out there. If so, Harry would only be too happy to meet the man. The two people were broken from their discussion when Hecate came bounding into the room and growling at Harry. Usually Hecate would stay in her room, but Harry realized that he and Lillim had been in his room all day and that he hadn't fed the now angry Hecate. As soon as the angry griffin settled down, Harry noticed that Lillim was in the corner huddled up trying to hide herself beneath the blanket.  
  
"You needn't fear Hecate, she is tame. She is just upset with me because I haven't fed her today."  
  
"You have a griffin as a pet" she replied with awe.  
  
"Sure, I have been raising her for about six months now. I got the egg back in my own world when I picked up a phoenix egg."  
  
"You have a phoenix, how is it that you can domesticate two of the fiercest beasts there are?"  
  
"Well, I don't exactly know about them being fierce beasts here, but in my Realm, phoenixes are tame but rare. The one I have still hasn't hatched yet so I really couldn't tell you how it acts. As far as Hecate is concerned, she's a cream puff." In response, Hecate growled until Harry started petting her behind her ears. In seconds she was reduced to a purring blob of rolling feathers and fur. Harry leaned forward and whispered "I told you she was a cream puff." Lillim laughed and slowly moved her hand forward to pet Lillim. Once she had gotten over her initial fear, the two became fast friends. Over dinner the two talked about light topics, but once the food had been cleared away, Harry asked the question that he had been wondering all day.  
  
"Lillim could you tell me about your past and how you came to be in the forest?"  
  
"Well that's a long story, and I fear that if I tell you that you might kick me out." With every word she spoke, her demeanor changed to reflect her depression. Harry knew what it was like to relive horrible experiences so he decided to wait.  
  
"I know what it's like to have to tell about bad experiences, so I won't ask you again, but I have to know if you were followed. I need to know if there is someone looking for you so I can return you home before the weather gets too bad."  
  
"There is no one." Lillim said with a soft sob.  
  
Harry not knowing any other way to comfort her pulled her into a loose embrace. When he initially pulled her to him, she stiffened up like a board, but when she was sure that he wouldn't hurt her, she relaxed. After she was calm, Harry decided to show her around his home. While he was giving her the grand tour, he told her about the work that he had put into it, and all the protective wards that he had cast. When they reached his garden, Harry called for the leader of the snakes and introduced the two. She also opened up to Harry and told him that she was part elven, human, and vampire. She assured him that she only had to feed once every third month, and that she had fed while she was in the forest. She also told him that she was a witch, but that she didn't know how to cast spells because most women weren't taught how to. Harry was furious, and he knew that Hermione would try to come here and have a women's rights movement if he told her.  
  
While the tour was almost over another peculiar event happened. While showing her around, the phoenix egg finally starts to get warmer. The closer she gets to it, the warmer the room became. Harry had read that phoenixes often choose whom they decide to serve, and the fact that the phoenix hadn't chosen him slightly depressed him. However, after seeing Lillim's face light up as she touched the egg made Harry forget his foolishness. The two stayed with the phoenix egg until it hatched. In fact the only time they left the room was to eat, sleep, or relieve themselves. During the time in the room they got to know each other better, and Harry started to teach her the basics of magic. Harry also made some trips outside the room to play with Hecate, check on the wards, and make sure that his nearly completed animagus potion was simmering properly.  
  
As Harry suspected, the phoenix chirped at Lillim as soon as his initial burning process was complete. Lillim gently picked up the tiny bird with so much grace and compassion that Harry had a very hard time wondering why she didn't have anyone out there looking for her. Soon all of Lillim's wounds were completely healed, but by that time, the cave was snowed in so she couldn't leave.  
  
What animals do you know of that are stubborn and have a bad temper?  
  
I would like to thank everyone that wrote a review. During the weekend, I intend on writing an Authors note to tell you where the story is going, and to acknowledge everyone who reviewed both of my stories. Later  
  
Kakole 


End file.
